


Jealous Jack

by FranticMinds



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealous Jack, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticMinds/pseuds/FranticMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At another party in celebration for Hyperion's newest gun, Jack sees Rhys flirting with a guy at the bar. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic with the beautiful pairing of Rhys and Jack so hopefully I do them justice because I love these characters. This is also my first fic dabbling with smut so if it sucks I'm sorry.

"I'm not going to the stupid ass party to talked to stupid ass people for three hours!" Jack had practically screamed spinning his chair away from Rhys like a small child. It was another party to celebrate yet another successful gun mod that was released to the public, and Jack did not want to go. He was stressed and the paperwork was piling up by the minute, the last thing he wanted was to spend the night in a hot stuffy room with annoying people.

Rhys sensing Jack stress approached the man behind the desk. Sneaking his arms around the chair Rhys began to softly knead the shoulders of the older man. Tensing at the sudden contact Jack quickly relaxed sighing in content. "I know you don't want to go but you're the CEO. You have to show up, you have to keep up appearance." Rhys informed continuing his massage. 

Groaning in response Jack shook his head. "Screw appearances I'm not going." Bending down Rhys planted a kiss on Jack's temple.

"How about you show up for thirty minutes then we can go home and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Rhys bribes add more to the bribe he stopped his ministration on Jack's neck and spun the chair around so that he was face to face with the CEO. "Maybe if you're lucky and don't argue we can continue this massage in the bedroom." Rhys winked before walking out of the room making sure to sway his hips enough to make Jack squirm. And damn if it did not work.

***

Now Jack was here standing in the middle of a crowded room nursing a scotch as he was bombarded with pompous assholes who thought themselves to be important enough to shake hands with Handsome Jack.  
An extremely annoying one was a small woman with bright blonde hair began to share a story about her first day in Hyperion. 

"Then I saw Handsome Jack...just wow." She gushed but he had heard this boring story countless other time by some many people. Yawning dramatically he looked around for something to hold his interest better than the annoying story. 

Scanning the large banquet room Jack's eyes landing on his PA. He was leaning against the bar with a fruity looking drink in hand smiling to a douchey looking asshole that was throwing his head back. No doubt laughing at his own ridiculous joke. Anger flared in his chest observing the man flirting with what was his.

Handing his drink off to one of the executive Jack pushed past the group causing a large man to stumble back spilling his drink. "What the fu... Oh, Handsome Jack sir I'm sorry I should have been more careful." The man stumbled over his words shocked at being face to face with Handsome Jack. Ignoring the large man Jack pushed him back and continued his assent to the bar.

***

All Rhys wanted was to get a drink and get through this stupid celebration. He never wanted to come but Jack had to make an appearance and would have thrown a huge fit if Rhys skipped without him. So now he was here with a fruity drink that he didn't want and a drunk dick that was attempting to hit on him. 

"So... do you want to ditch this party? You know... head back to my place" The man asked, his speech slightly slurred, breath reeking of alcohol. Biting his lip Rhys tried to think of a way out of this situation. Shifting in his seat Rhys sipped the disgusting drink, trying his best to avoid the man's gaze. "Hey watch it..." The drunk man yelled before his voice stopped suddenly.

Looking up Rhys watched as Jack pushed the man back with a glare. "Heya Kiddo!" Jack greeted ignoring the man. "I see you're having a fun time." He grinned a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Uhm...ah." Rhys gaped but Jack didn't give Rhys time to respond before grabbing Rhys by the arm and dragged the boy out of the large room and into the elevator. Jack shoved him into the elevator pressing him to the metal wall. Opening his mouth to explain himself Jack silenced the younger man with a bruising kiss. Slipping his tongue past Rhys' teeth Jack deepened the kiss as he pressed his thigh to the PA's crotch.

A loud moan escaped the back of Rhys' throat at the sudden friction. Wrapping his arms around Jack desperately trying to get closer to the man. Breaking the kiss Jack looked down at Rhys gripping his chin so that their eyes meet.

"Now Rhys I know you may not have realized this but I went to that stupid celebration because you asked. And when I see you having fun with that dick while I was dying of boredom, well let's just say we could not have any of that pumpkin, no we couldn't." Jack clicked his tongue. 

"Jack do you honestly believe I was even the slightest bit interested in that asshole?" 

"Well, it sure as hell looked like it. But Rhysie tonight we're going to skip the movie so I can make sure the only thing on your mind is my name." Jack chuckled as the door slid open. Rhys was dragged through the gap into Jack's penthouse and was roughly slammed against the wall. Jack reconnected their lips into another bruising kiss. 

Instinctively Rhys moaned into the kiss wrapping his legs around Jack's waist as he'd done so many times before. Grinding their hips together Jack moved to suck on Rhys' collarbone. Snaking his arms under Jack's shirt pulling the fabric over his head before throwing it on the floor. Sighing into Jack's mouth as he followed the outlines of Jack's abdomen. 

Feeling his back leave the wall he tightly wrapped his arm around Jack's neck as he was carried across the room and into his bedroom. Throwing Rhys on the bed with a soft "oomph." undoing his belt as he followed Rhys onto the bed. After he was free from the confining fabric Jack began to help Rhys out of his. 

After Rhys' clothes laid on the ground, Jack looked him up and down lust pooling in the pit of his stomach. Reaching over to the nightstand Jack fishes out a bottle of lube and beginning to probe two fingers at Rhys' entrance forcing a sharp moan to escape the younger man's lips. Gently teasing the young man as he works him open adding a third finger as he goes.

"Jack... Stop teasing." Rhys groans quickly growing tired of this torture. He squirms around the older man trying his best to get the need friction his was looking for. "Please...." Hearing Jack chuckle he felt the loss of Jack's fingers. 

"Well since you asked nicely," Jack smirked, the sound of him slicking himself filled the room before Rhys was filled one again with the steady thrust of Jack's cock. Sighing out Rhys' scrapes his nails up Jacks back as the older man started out with a slow pace, giving Rhys time to adjust. 

"Jack," Rhys groans tightening his legs around the man's waist. Sensing Rhys impatience Jack's pace quickens, driving into the younger man's abdomen with a brutal force receiving loud moan of the older man's name in return. 

Rhys was a mess of pleasure with the tightening feeling in his stomach. When Jack's hand snakes down to stroke his cock reducing him into a moaning mess. Jack is not much different meeting Rhys' moan with his own grunts as he repositions them so that Jack is hitting a spot that has Rhys crying his name as he comes painting his chest in his release. With a few more thrust Jack topples over following Rhys into his climax. 

Sliding out of Rhys Jack flops down pulling the smaller man onto his chest. "Told you the only thing that would be on your mind is my name," Jack smirks as Rhys traces patterns on his chest. 

"As if you're not always on my mind." Rhys let the words slip out regretting his confession. 

"Aww... Kitten you're gonna make me blush." Jack cooed pecking Rhys on the cheek.

"Oh Shut up Jack!" Rhys groans snuggling closer to the older man and quickly finding sleep.


End file.
